You Never Asked
by RedFlag
Summary: Sakura takes Sasuke out to the forest to catch up [Oneshot]


**A/n: May have been done, oh well. Also forgive me not being an updated manga reader. ONESHOT. Sakura x Sasuke. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. **

_You Never Asked _

It's the story that she had dreamt about in her mind day after day. Uchiha Sasuke would come back from his long journey of defeating his brother and right into her arms.

That may have been what she dreamt about weeks after he first left Konoha, but now a 17 year old Sakura was not one to day dream of_ past_ loves.

She was a strong, independent young woman learning and experiencing new things everyday. Although Sakura and Sasuke had not seen each other for a while, she was still quite close with Naruto and Kakashi.

The day he had returned of course Sakura was happy to see him. Maybe not jumping up for joy, but her expression was far from sad. Of course Sasuke was not allowed into Konoha so easily in fact, the fear of a death penalty was still upon them. Lucky, once being such a close member of society, Sasuke was let of a little easier.

For the next couple of weeks the old team 7 had regained the friendship they once had. It was almost as if they were all 12 years old again dreaming of becoming stronger ninjas.

Naruto was still the loud but lovable blonde he was back then and his obsession with ramen did not stop after all these years.

Sakura lost the fan girl persona but was still willing to punch Naruto out if he said something to offend her.

Sasuke was quiet that was a given, but Sakura could almost see a glint of happiness even though he was giving off an irritated exterior.

Although the fun had to end after Sasuke had to pay his time as punishment for betraying Konoha. After the weeks that seemed to go on forever, Sasuke was finally a trustworthy citizen to some extent.

It was time for Sasuke to get caught up on what had happened while he was gone for so long. Sakura had offered to take him out and have a one on one time to catch up. He did not disagree so Sakura took that as a yes.

They walked through the busy market of Konoha ignoring the stares that were directed to Sasuke.

"…okay so now that we covered Naruto and Hinata official couple who else is there?" Sakura said trying to think of anything she might have missed.

"Oh! Well, Tenten and Neji are close to becoming a couple. Of course he won't admit he has feelings for her, but it is completely obvious…" Sakura drifted off after noticing Sasuke was barely paying attention.

"Heh, I guess not much has changed…" she said to herself out loud.

Sasuke looked at her with no expression on his face.

"Sorry Sasuke, I guess I'm being just as annoying as before."

"Hn, where are we going?" He asked becoming a little more aggravated with her.

"I thought it would be nice if we take a trip up to the forest, is that okay?" she asked looking directly at him while he stayed focused on what was in front of him.

"Okay."

Sakura walked up ahead of him trying to find a place they could sit in the forest and maybe actually have a conversation. She knew he wasn't very chatty but after all these years she thought maybe he would open up to her. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to try…well she hoped.

She sat down and motioned for him to join her. He sat down and looked up at the sky while looking very peaceful during the process. Sakura could see he was happier then he was before and she wanted to avoid fighting but she waited a while to see him again. She did not want to lose another opportunity with him ever again.

Of course she did not forget how he did nothing but say a simple 'thank you'' after she confessed to him. But Sakura was one to forgive others easily, a quality not always great to have.

Sakura had sworn she stopped her feelings for Sasuke years ago, but it seemed being in the presence of him brought them all back.

"I'm a medic-nin now, just to let you know" she said after an attempt to spark any type of conversation.

"Hn, you never told me that"

"Heh, well you never asked." She replied.

"I'm also close to becoming part of ANBU. Well I'm hoping" she continued.

"I did not know that" He said while facing her.

"…you never asked." She repeated, still facing forward.

"Yeah, I proved myself worthy when I killed introducers in the leaf village" Sakura said calmly as if it was not a big deal.

"You never told me that either…" Sasuke said with a hint of concern. It had been a while since Sasuke was back and she did not tell him any of these important details.

Before, she would tell him everything, mostly unnecessary things.

What struck him was that she told him about Naruto and Hinata's relationship and not about her killing a ninja?

Sasuke faced forward again and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He asked.

"What? You never asked?" she answered

Sasuke nodded and she got ready to explain.

"I don't know, I just didn't think you'd be very interested in what I've been doing." Sakura looked down after saying this, almost saddened by the words she spoke.

He didn't reply. He was lost for words, which was a first even though he barely said anything. He just hoped she'd bring up a lighter subject to stop the silence.

"Sasuke…."

He knew that tone, even after all these years he would not forget what was going to happen. She was bringing up something serious.

"Why did you never return any feelings for me all those years" she inquired.

"It's not something that can just happen out of no where." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke, do...you...um lo-… love me?" she spat out knowing the answer- _no_.

Without turning his head or even acknowledging her question with any shocked expression. He replied.

"Yes."

Sakura sat there jaw almost dropped. She stared at him for what seemed hours. Years and years of rejecting and he answers so calmly? Never admitting to having emotion almost appearing as a robot and he admits love for her? She was stunned to say the least.

"Wha…what the… you never told me this!" she yelled.

"_You never asked…."_ He said simply with a smirk set upon his face continuing to look forward.

She smiled and set her head on his shoulder watching their surroundings in true happiness.

**(A/N: I hate how I almost get Sasuke to stay in character and then by the ending I crack. Please forgive the cheesy moment too. I know, I really know.**

**By the way, if you would like to review, don't be shy ;) also, not too hard on me. If I got anything wrong forgive me. I don't have all the background knowledge on Naruto)**


End file.
